Impossible Love!
by mustragedy
Summary: A young lady of a high society happens to be taking a tour around an unknown small town, where she meets a younger girl who needs to be saved, but what happens when they both fall in an odd situation, which leads to a series of problems all together...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! so this is new fic i started on, hope you all enjoy reading it... (: **

**Disclaimer: All goes to the rightful owners of the anime, i do own nothing but my fic and the concept of it! **

**Summary: A young lady of the higher society happens to be taking a tour around a small town where she comes across her first love, a younger girl of a lower ranking... she saves her life several times but then after one night they find theirselves in odd situation, what will happen? and why are the young lady takes the girl to back home and yet keep her love a secret from her family. **

**okay (: enjoy and please reveiw!-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Impossible Love! **

_Ch.1_

Beginning of Chaos

Looking through the window of the black limousine, I was bored beyond belief although I was taking a tour around this unknown town in expense of the new business that's going to blossom into success yet again, I was sent by my father and his associates to attend a meeting and to make a deal of two companies to combine together and to make my father wealthier than he already is...

When I say my life is limited, that would be an understatement! Yes my life was a solid schedule that had never changed over the years, and I have never questioned it , never! Nor did I question my father's actions and plans that he had for my near future. Honestly, I had no interest in knowing of what he may bring; as I was trained to do I will be obliged to accept it, there's no way that Takashi Himemiya would tolerant disobedience, and I did taste some of my father's bitter mood and I don't want to go through with it ever again.

I heard people talk about our family in all different forms, in person, in magazines, news papers, even on television though I could care less of what they had to say.

In my age of Mid-twenties I wasn't supposed to care at all nor have as much responsibilities, yes many gave me compliments of my brightness and maturity, I had yet to find those things definite within me, I cannot imagine of how countless times I heard empty compliments from complete stranger that I had no knowledge of, nor knew of their names, to me they were blurred faces of human beings just passing by,

I was deep in thought as I watched the street lights pass intently and hearing the chatters of people all around the streets with friends and families enjoying their time, right then there I have wished to be free, even for just a moment...

"Ms. Himemiya! Would you like to go somewhere to be exact?" My usual driver looked at me from the mirror, he was in his mid-Thirties but he was shy and friendly, the way I like them, "We had been going around for almost an hour now"

"If I didn't know any better I would say Yuji-San is tired of me" I replied my voice calm as ever as I placed my hands in my lap.

"Oh no! Ms. Himemiya it's nothing like that, it's just that I thought... I..." I smirked as I saw his face flush slightly through the mirror.

I chuckled as he darted his eyes towards the road once again "No need to fluster Yuji-San I was only joking" I looked outside "and if you don't mind I'd like to go around just for a bit, is that okay?" I said using my charm to get what I want from people was my guilty pleasure, but I guess I can't help it, can I?

"Y-Yes of course!" he stuttered as he continued to drive around.

As we drove into the night, I found my gaze glued to the crowd of people that were gathering at the side of street, I ordered Yuji-San to stop the vehicle.

"Are you sure it's safe Ms. Himemiya? It seems like some sort of a fight is happening among that crowd!" My driver said his voice alarmed and yet he parked the limousine at the side of street near where the chaos was happening.

"It is okay Yuji-San I'm just curious of what is happening, let us go take a look" and without a second warning I was out ignoring the driver that had called my name endlessly I strode to where the loud voices of people can be heard arguing about something... As I neared close the voices became clearer.

"A thief! You're a thief! She's a thief!" A voice of an old man was scorching through the street so to be heard of all the people there.

"I am not!" the voice stopped me in my tracks, the soft yet high-pitch voice had my eyes wide and yet I didn't see the owner of it I knew for sure that it was worth seeing, so I took an assured step inside to see the most beautiful creature my eyes had ever laid eyes upon toppled to the floor two hands holding her fragile body up as I noticed the terrified expression on her shadowy face, I had yet to mesmerize its features.

The girl that was shoved by the old man had appeared younger than my age, yet her figure was to die for and her blonde shiny long hair that I was sure to be softer than silk hung loosely over her face and downwards.

Coming back to reality from the yelling of the anxious old man that still won't leave the poor blonde beauty alone; I had to do something, so I took a decision without thinking twice, _I have come to save you my blonde beauty!_

"What is going around here?" I said my voice cold as ever managed to freeze everyone else's.

The old man wrinkled face looked up at me, his face brightened as he notices from my clothing that I was from a higher society, a much higher society...

"This girl had been caught by one of my men stealing food from the storage room of my store" he said proudly as if he accomplished something.

I looked down at the girl who had caught my interest as she finally looked at up as I made a silent gasp, _She's beautiful... _

I had no clue of what made me stop my driver here nor did I know of why I had decided to step up inside of this crowd, but I know one thing for sure that I don't regret any of it!

"Let this girl go and I'll reward you from something of my possessions, which is a lot of money" I said as my gaze never leaving the shiny haired girl face, as I now notice her piercing innocent amethyst eyes go wide, _how captivating... _

The old man stood there as he looked confused as ever "What is that supposed to mean? I do not need your money Miss! I thought you people despised the lower ranking of societies!" My sharp gaze had been torn from the girl's beautiful face to the old man's wrinkled one as I sensed his fear at my cold emotionless glare.

"You... people?" I questioned, my tone emphasizing the word intimidating.

"Ah I didn't mean to offend you Miss! I was just trying to..."

"Get lost!" I cut him off he was going to protest but as he saw my driver come forward clutching the gun that was hanging under his jacket, he backed away immediately.

"I'm sorry for making such a scene, my apologies!" He said this and left tugging his men behind him.

After a few minutes the place was cleared out of people as everyone went on their perspective lives, leaving me and my driver standing in front the blonde-haired girl I had yet to be taught of her name, I extended my hand downwards for her to catch it...

She looked at it intently then with a little hesitation she took and I pulled her up from the street sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" I asked my voice soften and as well as my features, she looked at me for a moment then nodded as she turned to leave I grabbed her arm quickly.

"Where are you going? Ride with me I'll take you home!" and what shocked me that she sniggered and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What makes you think I have a home?" that was the second time I heard her sweet voice and I felt simply blessed just of hearing it.

"What do you mean? ....Are you homeless?" I asked concerned still I held my grip on her arm steady.

"You can say that" she said bluntly as if she hadn't had a care in the world, but what did I know? Maybe she really didn't care...

"Then why don't I take you to a hotel near by you can stay in it for as long as you want?" I offered my kind smile never leaving my face.

"Why are you being so nice? You don't even know me!" her face turned angry as it took me off guard, to tell the truth I was asking myself the same question... why am I all of a sudden generous to this girl, she's only a girl, _a very deadly__gorgeous girl... _

"It is impolite to question someone's generosity Ms...?"

"None of your business! Now leave me alone and go back to whatever you were doing here in the first place!" she slapped my grip away as she pursued to walk away as my driver was about to whisper something in my ear, I fled to follow her...

"Wait! Stranger-San! Wait!" I finally managed to catch up with her as she continued to walk in a quick pace.

"What do you want from me? I told you leave me be already!"

"I will not stop, until you come with me!" I yelled my voice shockingly cracked as I let it out...

"Go find yourself another girl to screw around with in cheap hotels, okay!"

"Please stop..." my voice became weak as I slowed my pace after a few strides from her she stops deliberately... not turning around yet but released her shoulders like a child.

"What?" she asks in a low tone but I can sense the annoyance radiating.

"Please take my offer I will not be able to live with myself knowing that I left you here alone with no shelter..." I heard her sigh as she slowly turns to meet my eyes.

Slightly annoyed Amethysts met my sapphire ones, as I smiled joyfully once I saw her shrug...

"Well, first things first, I'm Chikane Himemiya... Nice to meet you!"

She stepped forward; standing two feet away from me... her cheeks turned slightly as if it was the first time she let her eyes roam my body freely.

"H-Himeko Kurusugawa" we stared at each other for a while as soon as we heard a loud intended cough from behind.

I turned to see Yuji-San standing not too far from where we stood waiting patiently for me to get in the limousine with my new _friend. _

"So what do you say? Let's go!" I took her hand she flinched on my touch but then shock it off as she allowed herself to be dragged...

For the first time in my life I wanted to do something so badly for someone not because my father asked me of it, no but of my own willingness... It was the first time that I felt any sort of freedom in my choice.

As we got inside the vehicle, I noticed Himeko was looking around in amazement, I wonder is she ever rode a limousine before.

"Yuji-San, can you please lead us back to the hotel?"

"No!" I quickly turned in my seat to focus of the source of the voice "Take a turn at your left and keep going straight, stop a bar called Blue Moon" the driver noted at me so to take my permission I just nodded not sure of what the blonde had in store for us.

As we arrived at the said place, Himeko opened the door and let her self out as she held the door anticipating me to get out, without a second thought I told the driver to wait and then got out...

As I noticed the place we were making our way to, it was a crowded bar with muffled music and the smell of alcohol possessed the atmosphere... I followed Himeko closely my front practically glued to her back which she didn't seem to mind as she continued to walk towards the bar, where a short brunette-headed girl served drinks to customers.

"Ahhh Himeko!" I heard her mellow voice call the beauty that was in front of me "Where the hell have you been?"

As we arrived to the bar Himeko took a seat at one of stools motioning for me to sit as well.

"Oh that old jerk Junichi caught me stealing from the food at his store, can you blame me? I was hungry!" I heard Himeko respond as I sat silently observing the conversation.

"Ehh that Junichi need some good punching I'm sure that will shut him up for good" the brown-head had a determined expression as she was ignoring the yelling costumer who was complaining because she knocked the drink onto his face.

"Now, now Mako-Chan, don't get too excited don't forget about his dog-men" Himeko giggled,

"Oh yeah those assholes need some punching too, I had some freak coming on to me yesterday, but don't worry he won't be able to move from now on" the brunette called Mako laughed heartedly and soon Himeko joined her.

As I sat on the side amused, I comprehended that Mako was a good friend or a relative of Himeko.

"Ooooh what do we have here?" both of their attention landed on my smiling face "Royalty perhaps?" Mako said as she noticed my attire.

"I don't think so, but maybe of a somewhat wealthy family" Himeko replied as if I wasn't even there.

"Hello! I'm Chikane Himemiya" I said calmly as I offered a small nod.

"Hi! I'm Makoto, Himeko's master!" then offered a hand, I took it gladly.

"Mou Mako-Chan! Don't say things like that" Himeko pouted.

"Relax Hime-Chan..." Makoto laughed secretly as I joined her after "How did you land someone like Himemiya here? This place is really not suitable for a rich person to be strolling aimlessly around you know"

"I'm very aware of my situation Mako-San, but thanks for your concern" I said taking a sip of the offered drink that was presented before me.

"Wow! Seriously Himeko where did you find her? She even talks politely!"

"She saved me from the clutches of that old stupid man"

"Oh! What did you do kick him in gut? Oh oh or did you knee him in the ribs? Tell me tell me Himemiya!"

"She didn't do anything; her guard threatened the man with a weapon" as I looked up from my now empty glass I saw Makoto wide-eyed and mouth agape and Himeko with a bored expression on her face.

"She has bodyguards? And weapons? Man you must be really rich!" She leaned closer to me and whispered "hey can I borrow some cash need to pay some bills?"

"Of course" I slipped my hand into my pocket and grabbed what my hand could reach and handed it to Makoto, the brown-headed eyes winded even more as she turned to look mischievous for a moment.

"Hey! Don't give her money... she'll waste it away" Himeko warned,

"Hmm but I wonder what the use of money would be if we didn't waste it away, Himeko" it was the first time I let the letters of her beautiful name roll down smoothly off my tongue.

"Whatever…" I watched Himeko turn her blushing face away.

But a sudden noise had caught everyone's attention in the bar, I turned my head towards the commotion that was happening at the entrance of the bar, and it was Junichi and his men looking not very pleased, and I knew exactly what they came here for and this certain someone I swore to protect even if they have to drag my dead body with it, which would never happen.

I smirked silently as they slowly approached; I stood up as I moved in front of the stool that Himeko was sitting on.

"Well, Looks like your stubborn savor won't seem to budge, huh Kuru-San?" Junichi sniggered as he said this; all of his men were holding semi-weapons…

"Uh, Jun-Han why couldn't you take the easy way out, Why do you force me to do something I do not enjoy of doing?"

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Junichi dared, well he did ask for it…

As in a swift move I got in my fighting position and launched forward and swung my leg to the face that belonged to one of Junichi's Men and knocked him out cold.

The old fool looked a bit surprised for a moment; in fact Himeko was also shocked… _I hope she found it attractive! _

"Ah the high-classed young lady knows how to kick, why am I so surprised?" Junichi mused, as a large man with dark pointy hair tried to attack me as I easily side-stepped him and tripped him to slide on the bar and take all the glasses with him as he fell at the end of it and unconscious.

"But I thought **you people **knew how to fight, hmm I'm very disappointed Jun-Han!" I smirked as I saw the old fool getting angrier by the second; I glanced back at Himeko to see her yet shocked face.

"Eh? What's wrong with you, you useless idiots kill her already!" I've including everyone watched Junichi's men one by one get beaten by me.

As there was only Junichi in front of me now looking terrified of my fighting skills,

"So Jun-Han is there something you wanted?" I dusted of my hands as I came forward to stand face to face with the man who dared to put a hand on my blonde beauty.

"N-No…" he said as he turned to leave but the second he did he grabbed a chair from behind and moved to throw at me, I heard a shout of fear made by Himeko but I was fast enough to pull my hidden sword and tare the wooded chair to pieces. The wooden pieces fell onto the floor as I calmly put my sword away.

The old man looked beyond astonished and patronized, he turned to flee but my driver was right behind him holding the gun to his head,

"I've warned you Jun-Han do not mess with the likes of me" I stepped forward as I ordered the driver to kick him out, he did as he was told and as the place cleared out of the whispering and the hushing words of people, I turned once again to look into beautiful amethyst eyes that stole my breath the first time I saw them.

"Ready to go?" I called out as I see the crimson blush once again make it to her cheeks.

"Uh ah…" she stuttered out as she was finding words to say…

"Wait a minute! Where do you think you're taking her?" Makoto stepped beside Himeko and put a protective arm around her shoulder, it hurts to say that I felt the bang of jealousy urged through me.

"That is in no one's concern but mine and Himeko…" I said coldly as I gathered my belongings from the bar as I offered a hand to a now torn Himeko.

"What?!" an enraged Makoto launched forward but a fragile hand stopped her.

"It's okay Mako-Chan I promised Chi- I mean Himemiya-San that I would go with her" Makoto slowly calmed down as she saw Himeko's comforting smile.

"Okay be back soon, I don't want to worry too much about you Hime-Chan" she pinched both the girl's cheek as Himeko winced as she rubbed them.

"I'm going to be fine! Mako-Chan I won't be gone too long…" those were the last words Makoto heard as I dragged Himeko out of the bar.

And as we strolled towards the limousine Himeko all of sudden stopped in her tracks stopping me with her.

"What is it Himeko?" I said as I let go of her soft small hand.

"I-it's nothing… I just wanted to apologize for my pervious behavior and thank you for saving me from Junichi and his men!"

"It's no problem Himeko! I'm only here to help…" I smiled kindly as I saw her blush once more and hid behind the palm of her hand "Now let's go…"

"Where are we going?" Himeko asked as she followed me behind as we got into the limousine.

"You shall wait and see…"

* * *

**So what do you think? review and tell me! **

**I know both of the Characters are a bit Ooc! but i know their personalties here are suitable to the fic! and i'm going to update on the next chapter soon i just have to get a few things done! but please make sure to review i cannot keep on going with out hearing your opinions on this! **

**and by any chance the people who are familiar with my work come across this fic! i'm sorry that i haven't updated on my other fics i just had been busy lately and i had finally managed to get this idea out of my head, so hopefully i'll be able to write another chapters for my other fics... **

**okay now i have to go! but i'll see in the next update! so Goodbye for now i guess (; **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Sorry guys for the long wait, but thank you all for your reviews and for encouraging me to continue with this idea, and i'm sure you got my replies of thanks and gratitude! also I hope you'll enjoy reading the second chapter of this story!**

**So go on read! (: **

* * *

**Impossible Love! **

_Ch.2 _

My Heroine

_"I'm sorry Himeko for choosing the wrong person to spend my life with, I'm sorry it resulted to bringing us both unbearable suffering" Her identical amethyst eyes looked into my little ones, as I saw my mother shattering in front of m, as my eyes blurred in tears as the pain transferred to my own heart. _

_"Mama! Please don't leave me…" I buried my face into her warm chest from her laid form, tears had now stained her maroon colored kimono, ironic isn't it? _

_Here my mother is facing her last moments of life while wearing the color of the liquid that had dripped from her mouth slowly into the futon underneath. _

_"There there Himeko, don't you cry! I'll always be here despite my situation now" she rubbed the back of my small head soothingly, but I had yet to feel the comfort._

_I knew it's time but I couldn't accept it, not right at that moment at least… _

_"No, no, no!" I cried further more as I ignored the reality and my common sense, how can I be rational? How can someone strip a child off its parent! How can the Gods be so cruel? _

_"Do not worry my little Himeko! Everything is going to be okay…someday you'll grow up to be a strong refined woman who will take care of herself and her loved ones no matter what" I couldn't believe that she was able to let out a chuckle as she was facing her ending without being afraid, That was always the one of many things I admired my mother for, she was fearless… _

That was the last time I had shed a tear and I had promised myself and my beloved mother that I would become that woman that she predicted for me to be… fearless just like her.

But now I have began doubting my promise as I let this stranger that came out of nowhere requesting to protect my safety, and dragging me around like I had no brain to act for myself.

Why am I letting her do it? Why am I being so unresisting? Why am I not escaping from her clutches and running away? Is it possibly that I have…? No it can't be!

Is it possibly that I have found my destiny…?

"Himeko Are you alright, you seem dazed?" she asked as her sapphire-blue eyes pierced through my own amethyst ones, I couldn't take it anymore I had to escape and I had to find my way back… I'm afraid that if I stay any longer I wouldn't be able to retreat.

"Um… I'm okay!" I giggled nervously, for reasons unknown she seems to read through my lies and to find the truth hidden beneath it all, I'm so transparent to her that I'm almost invisible.

"If you say so" I noticed her light grin as she turned to look through the window… I couldn't deny that the limousine was very impressive I have never been in one of those kind of vehicles before, I looked up as I noticed a sunroof big enough to fit two people out, my head turned back down as my brain began processing a way to escape, I once again glanced towards Chikane as she was still oblivious to my actions.

I slowly stood up and with a swift move I had manage to open the glassed sunroof and jump to the roof of the limousine, I heard Chikane's panicked scream.

As I felt the car stop I quickly descended on the ground and continued to run as fast as I can… _Thanks for everything Chikane but it's time for farewells! _

I didn't halt my fastened steps as I heard Chikane's voice trailing behind as I figured she was on my tail.

_I just have to lose her now! But how she's so fast! _I looked back as I saw Chikane striding towards me though it was a bad move as I didn't see in front of me and I slipped and little did I know that I had got into a public park and I was running up a hill and as I slipped my body smashed into the ground and kept rolling down the hill into an aria full of trees and bushes, I couldn't see anything around me as I kept on rolling and I was thrown into a big bush…

I heard Chikane's worried voice calling me, obviously not knowing that I was beside her hidden in the bush that I winded up into.

_Owe my head is spinning! _I didn't peep a noise as I knew if I did I'd be sure caught by the tall raven beauty, after what seemed like a second I noticed her moving further into the semi-forest, I sighed in relief as I then felt the pain in my ankle that started to throb… _oh great! I twisted my ankle. _

I crawled out from the bush as I looked around as I saw no sight of Chikane , I tried to stand up but my ankle throbbed with great pain, as I hissed in agony… _why me gods?_

But suddenly I heard a soft bark then a whimper; I looked around but still not finding a clue of what made the certain sound I just heard…

"What was that?" I whispered but I panicked as I felt a wet object trailing along my wounded ankle, I turned quickly to see the cutest creature alive!

"Oh my god! You're so cute!" I grabbed the little brown puppy from the ground and held him to my chest petting him softly; I admit that I'm big animal lover…

"Hmm you have a collar…" I looked on the leathered collar he had on his small neck and read it out loud "Rex… such foreign name for a puppy" I looked at the eager eyes that looked me back in curiosity, to say I was comforted beyond belief that with this puppy's arrival I have forgotten the pain in my ankle.

But the puppy had suddenly jumped from my grip and ran further more into the forest I got up slowly and followed him as it was my only intention to find him and return him to its owner.

Little did I know that the dog was leading me to a hidden place, as I leaned on a tree exhausted and pained by my ankle but I had yet to find Rex.

"Where could you be? You troublesome dog" I whispered as I regained my breathing, though it was kind of laughable as probably now Chikane was wandering around looking for me and I was now looking for the puppy… yes indeed life was a never-ending cycle!

I looked above as I barely saw the pale moon through the high trees, and then it hit me what am I doing? Why am I not going back already? I could be now sleeping it off in Makoto's apartment…_ I'm hopeless!_

I sighed but I was not ready to move as I was afraid the pain would come back stinging me endlessly, but I heard a commotion not to far for me I panicked as I saw a shadow making it's way towards me as I looked up to see its owner as I saw a big-built officer with green hair and dark skin, to me he looked kind of suspicious…

"Well, well, well what do we have here? What on earth would a girl like you be in such dangerous place in the middle of of night?" he flashed me a smile as I noticed him looking me up and down… yep very suspicious creep.

"None of your concern officer…" I mumbled as I held my arms across my chest as I felt utterly exposed to this man.

"Calm down I will not harm you in anyway I'm after all the defender of the law and its people I'm just trying to protect you" _what's with people want to protect me all the time? Do I look that vulnerable?_

"I don't need your protecting!" I snapped at him as he didn't flinch for one bit as he seemed to step forward, even too close for comfort…

"You know you're such a cute girl, it's rare to find girls that would level your cuteness you know" he smirked as I intentionally blushed not for his lame compliment but for him getting into my personal space "Are you thirsty?" I shook my head furiously but he suddenly grabbed both my wrist with one of his large palms and lifted them above my head and with my struggling I have accidently twisted my ankle further more and caused me to scream in pain.

"There there no need to scream, then someone will hear us" he chuckled weirdly as he moved to his pants and pulled a half-filled bottle of alcohol, as he shoved into my mouth and forcibly made me drink it all, as little droplets of its liquid covered my chin and neck till it soaked my shirt.

After he removed the bottle from my lips I couldn't fight anymore as the alcohol dawned on me and I felt the buzz rush onto my head.

I admit I didn't like alcohol and I never could hold it for long, true I worked in a bar with my best friend but I didn't touch any of that liquid, it was just so disgustingly awful!

"My, you look so cute…" as I felt him lean into me to give me a kiss on the lips, I shut my eyes and the feeling of disgust ran through my veins like poison.

But before he could collide his thick lips to mine I felt him let go and a sudden drop sound made its way to my ears I opened my hazy eyes to see no one other than Chikane holding the sword in an attacking position looking down at an almost lifeless body of the officer who tried to assault me.

"That'll teach you to not touch my Himeko" my cheeks were flushed as the already can be and to hear Chikane's comment made them more tingled pink.

Then I heard the sword drop as Chikane made her way forward to meet my awaiting arms as she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Are you alright Himeko? Did he try anything on you?" I didn't pay attention to what was coming from the raven beauty lips but the lips to be exact; they opened and closed in such smooth way, so irresistible to touch.

But I was woken up from the haze I was in as she shook me lightly; I blushed further more as she stared at me weirdly…

"You're drunk, aren't you?" she was asking herself rather than asking me "that bastard! Come on let's go Himeko" she pulled me by the arm as on her way she picked up her sword and we continued to walk away from the scene that had accrued.

As I noticed that we're coming closer to concerned looking man who was known to be Chikane's driver as he held out the door to his mistress.

And there I am laying my head upon the raven beauty's lap while she stroked the strands of hair that hung to my face.

As I looked up at her sapphire eyes that resembled the shallow water to me at that moment.

"You're so cute when you're relaxed like that Himeko" I heard her giggle which led to my face getting flushed.

I slowly got up from laid back position as I sat up facing Chikane as my hands were gripping the seat in front of me holding me up, my face still flushed.

"I'm sorry I ran away like that, I guess it was a stupid idea after all" I said as I felt the alcohol slowly had lost its affect on me, and then I remembered my wounded ankle but I didn't want to ruin this moment with complaining about a stupid thing.

"oh well I guess you have learned your lesson then" she winked as she teased me and I moved forward and leaned into her, her eyes winded as she knew what was about to happen.

I closed my eyes as our faces were inches apart, I didn't know what came over me but I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch those lips…

I felt her breath on my face as I shivered from the simple connect, her fingertips made their way slowly to my hand grasping it with her palm as we both leaned further into each other, and as we were about to close the gap the vehicle halted to a stop making me stumble backwards onto the seat as I unconsciously grabbed Chikane with me which resulted to me laying on the seat while Chikane hovered above me.

We looked at each other for moment as we both snapped our heads to each side with blushing faces not noticing that we're still in the same position as we were.

"I'm sorry but it seems like we have a problem with the engine Ms.-" and we heard the door to our side close furiously as it happened to be opened by the driver as he stumbled across this misleading unfolding scene, Chikane quickly got off me as she made her out the door… _what is wrong with me? I was going to kiss her! I'm not even into girls... am I? _

I got out ignoring my raging thoughts as I saw the driver and Chikane discussing upon a manner "what seems to be the problem Yuji-San?" I heard her ask.

"Well I think the engine just gave out? I think we need a mechanic's advice in this situation…"

"Hmm then call one and please tell him to hurry up, because my patience had run out for today" Chikane stood there crossing her arms over chest in a calm manner.

"Yes right away!" I saw Yuji bow and then pulled a phone as he went out of sight, then I took my stride to Chikane as she still stood there staring at the engine, it was clear that she had no knowledge of…

"Chikane… Chan!" I saw her head snap towards where I stood her eyes winded as she heard her name.

"Chikane… Chan?" she repeated what I had said earlier but in a questioning form.

"Is it not okay?" I asked as I pouted sadly purposely as to see her reaction.

"No… no i-it's perfectly fine… yeah" I giggled as she let a frustrated sigh "please don't do that to me again" I smiled as she said this.

"Understood!" I made a fake salute as she was about to tackle me, the driver appeared from nowhere and informed us that the truck would be here to pick the limousine in five minutes.

I don't know why but I felt comfortable being around the raven beauty despite all what happened to us in just one night and despite not knowing anything about each other, I couldn't help to feel safe in her arms and to know that she will be right behind me protecting me and watching my every move, I'm sorry mother for disappointing you and unfulfilling my promise but I had finally found someone that'll look after me at last.

* * *

**(A/N):** So do you still like it? What do you think so far? just make sure to review and tell me! and i'm sorry i couldn't write more, because i'm awfuly sick these days and to top that my left hand is broken, so i have to write with one hand and it already stings from moving around too much O.O; hehe anyways don't mind me, but please don't forget to review! i need your support people! XD love you!

***Middle-San***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! missed me? (; **

**so I'm sorry i haven't updated sooner... but what can I do? i have no control over my life whatsoever! XD but here's an update please don't be mad at me! love ya **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, the anime belongs to the rightful owner**

**okay enjoy (:**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Impossible Love! **

_Ch.3_

Forms of Love

I was never the one to be considered a curious person; I was born to know it all or just not allowed to know a lot…

I accepted what had been offered and I took it graciously. But I had to bear with the consciences that came with a foolish decision as this one I'm taking.

Yes curiosity had nearly killed me; I'm speaking metaphorically of course, but just thinking about it had gave me the privilege to feel free, foolish yes but free as well.

As I stand here witnessing the object of my curiosity, smiling eyes stared within my own it gave me the most strange impression in my head, I wanted to smile but at the same time I wanted to cry… I felt happy and content standing by her side on this corner of a dark street but I was certainly afraid to wake up from her maddening daze, and find myself still bent to the rules of an unspoken cruelty.

"Chikane-Chan?"

"…."

"Chikane-Chan?!"

I snapped from my wandering thoughts as I now focused on what she had to say.

"Chikane-Chan, are you even listening to me?" her amethyst eyes narrowed as she sensed that I was in a middle of a trip to the lurid lands of my mind.

"My apologies Himeko… I was just thinking about a certain thing" I managed to cast a smile upon my features just to release me from her enduring gaze "what did you want to say Himeko?"

"Well, I thought instead of just standing here, you and me can go for walk until the mechanic comes so….?" She shifted from leg to the other and she clashed her hands behind her back nervously as she was examined by my staring eyes.

"With your twisted ankle Himeko…? I don not want to jeopardize your health as it already is" I watched her gasp then became somewhat flushed, her cute expressions had really come to be my favorite sight to gaze upon.

"How did you know about my ankle?"

"It doesn't take much figuring out as you were walking so limply and whimpering all the way to the limousine just now" I lightly smirked as I saw a blush fevering her cheeks.

"That's not true Chikane-Chan!" she pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, but that childish act didn't help the fact that I was staring at her now pressed up chest, it was so seductively innocent in way I could not explain, _such naughty thoughts I have! _

The fainted blush couldn't help but reach onto my own cheeks but she didn't notice it to my relief "I said we're going to walk, so we're going to take walk!"

"Hmm such dominance! I wonder if Himeko is like this in other certain aspects as well" she didn't register my teasing for a second but as soon as she had she blushed deep crimson and looked downwards like an embarrassed puppy… I chuckled softly as I saw what I wanted see.

"S-stop it Chikane-Chan!"

"Very well my fair lady… a walk it is" she grumbled as she walked in front of me not bothering to wait for my stride to catch hers.

But while we were walking towards a dark street I remembered that I didn't inform my driver of our leaving, but I shrugged the thought off as I was sure nothing worse is going to occur tonight, oh how I was so clueless!

Finally I was able to catch up to the blonde beauty footfalls, I just looked at her from the corner of my eyes as was trying hard to walk normally, I have learned that Himeko was a stubborn one but also as kind and cute and not to mention beautiful… she might not believe that if I told her but I at least think so.

I had never harbored feelings towards any person of any gender before, romantically that is… I have never starred at anyone's body and wondered if I can touch it what would it feel like, I have never wanted to kiss someone's lips so badly that I had to control myself in their appearance, let's say that I have never experienced love… but is this love? I wonder or is it lust for the frontal image, yes I like the way Himeko looked but is that all there is to it? That thought had crossed my mind for the first time and for once my life I couldn't solve an inner conflict…

"Chikane-Chan! What's with you? This way!" I was awakened by high pitched voice and brought back to the reality of the situation.

But before I was allowed to respond in current words I was griped by her hand and pulled into a narrow street…

"Where are we going Himeko?" she didn't reply as she was focused on dragging me to a limelight I saw in the distance and only faint words descended from her lips…

"… Onee-Chan's club" she mumbled.

_Big brother? _My thoughts were shoved aside as I felt her let go of my arm and running towards what looked like a nightclub, there was muffled music and people lining up at the gate as I saw this buffed man who stood on the entrance letting people in, if they only had their name registered, the thought of Himeko running towards the nightclub wasn't so conflicting, but the fact that the buffed man let her in without a glance had puzzled me and halted my tracks.

But I couldn't just stand there forever and let confusion take what's left of my mind, so I had walked towards the said man and I was ready to go in, however the man blocked my way with crossed arms…

"I'm afraid you can't go in, Miss" I narrowed my eyes as I gripped my hidden sword ready to strike "your name needs to be on the list" I loosened my death grip and glared at the bald man who dared to stand in my way.

My hand lift the sheath and made its way to my pocket, I pulled out my wallet and offered him a sight of the source of my wealth.

He hesitated for a moment before he shook his head vigorously while still cross-handed, he had left me no choice but to shred him to bits.

Without a blink I got into my fighting position and pulled my sword out, I saw the alarmed expression on his sweaty features, but he gathered composure moving backwards before he prepared himself for a fight.

"You're gonna regret this, Miss" he said, his voice was somewhat shaky I could sense.

"Hmm try me…" in a swift motion I moved passed him and kicked the back of his skull with the hilt of my sword, knocking him on the pavement hard which caused for his nose and lip to drip blood.

He slowly got up looking mighty angered while I had a slight smirk dancing on my lips satisfied with the result, he moved forward to attack I could only shock my head to the stupidity of it all… I easily side stepped him and hit the back of his head once again with the hilt causing him to fall flat on his face.

I chuckled lightly as this man's suffering had gotten to my amusement, he tried to get up again but he only managed to rest on his knees, I walked around him until I was standing facing him I lifted his chin with the tip of my blade, my eyes never looked so sadistic…

"Now why don't you spare yourself and let me enter?" his eyes were hazy and the blood on his face dripped to the ground.

"No!" in a sudden move, he jumped up and kicked me backwards resulting me to hit the wall behind me as the sword fell from my grip and into my side, he was ready to fist my face but I was fast in enough to duck and punch him in the chest, knocking all the air from his lungs… he stopped to catch his breath, as ragged breathing and coughing continued on, I moved to his side forgetting about my sword, I clutched his bald head with my palm and sent him to the ground, leaving him unconscious.

I slowly walked to my sword and picked it up, I was going to make my way to the entrance, noticing that most of the people who were standing in the long line were hurling inside while some of them were just staring at me, though I did not acknowledge them.

But a sudden screaming came to my ears as the group of four men who wore black attires came running outside… while I stood there sword in my hand and an unconscious body laying beneath my feet.

"What's going on?" a somewhat middle aged man with a thick silver-colored mustache asked, he looked towards me; I saw his eyes go wide "Norio! What happened in here?" he ran to the aid of the unconscious man, he looked up at me while one of his men moved towards me "you did this?"

"In the matter of fact, yes I did" with ease I retrieved my sword to its hiding place underneath my long black coat "Nothing severe, he'll wake up… eventually"

"What the…?" the mustached man stared me in confusion but before he could take action the men of his turned to attack.

_Oh not again… _I growled as my eyes narrowed to slits, I couldn't take it anymore I had to get rid of this bunch and get to my golden beauty as soon as possible, _Himeko… _

One of them came to punch me I took his fist, I twisted his arm and accidentally had broken it, and I grimaced invisibly at the cracking sound… _I need to control my rage! _

The man fell to the street, whimpering and holding his pitiful frame, which only caused for more attacks to come my way from the other men.

I pushed a man running towards me with my foot to his throat, letting him choke for a good minute or two, another man came from behind me encircling his arms around my neck, I struggled for a bit but then managed to kick my elbow into his stomach till he released me, clutching his abused stomach while backing off.

Before I could have done more damage, the mustached man ordered them to stop… I calmed down for a bit as he looked at me skeptically.

"Who do you work for?" he asked.

"No one" I answered as I brushed off my now disorganized clothing.

"Then what do you want? I'm sure you're not so interested in this club so badly that you would nearly kill someone"

"That's true… I just want to get my friend back that's all, she's inside" I came forward as I stood a few feet away from the talking man.

"A friend? What's her name?"

"It's Himeko Kurusugawa"

"Himeko?!" I saw his face turn in surprise and relief, but confusion never left my face.

"Do you know her?"

"Of course I do…"

"Then can you show her to me, we have places to go…" I started walking to the entrance but a hand stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked,

"Look, we all saw what I'm capable at… do you really need me to show you again?" the anger in voice couldn't have been mistaken.

"You're coming with me… a person who you would be interested in talking to is waiting for you" I didn't have the choice but to follow the mustached elder in, while his men stayed outside gathering the wounded.

Whilst inside the flashing lights hit my sensitive eye, almost blinding me… but regardless of that the shadow of the man leading me never left my blurred sight, the loud music had deafen my eardrums, I couldn't even hear my inner thoughts upon it.

As we slowly made our way through the dancing crowd, we arrived to a large bar with five bartenders tending to the customers needs.

A man sat in the middle his broad back facing us, long light spiky green hair fell downwards till it ended at the edge of the stool, once turned I saw the scariest crimson blood eyes staring me down.

"Ah Akihiro… what do you have for me?" the crimson eyed man asked.

"This girl claims to know of Himeko…"

"Is that so?" he smirked as he looked at me briefly his eyes turned to the man who stood beside me.

"How do you know Himeko, she's not the one to make friends quickly…"

"What's it to you?" I asked my tone as cold as the ice that was in his vodka glass.

"Oh well, you do want to see her, don't you? Then you'll answer my questions without any rude interruptions got that" the rage grew tenfold within me, _who do you think you are? I can tear you to bits you foolish creep. _

But I had to nod forcefully holding back all I really intended to do…

"Good girl… now answer my question"

"We met not too long ago, I saved her…"

"Interesting… so of course you decided to follow her around and push yourself into her life"

"That never happened!" I yelled defensively, but did it really? Did I force myself upon her… didn't she feel what I felt when we first saw each other, am I just as foolish as anybody who fell in love. _Wait fell in love…? Could it be true? _

"But you make me wonder… anyways I'm Tsubasa, the owner of this place, you look like you came from a castle far away from here though" he smirked as he saw my pissed off expression "tell me of your name?"

"Chikane Himemiya…"

"Himemiya..? No wonder you're all proper like, you're the daughter of the wealthiest man in all Japan"

"So you watch the news" I remarked cynically.

"Yes I would like to hear about the people who steal our money from under our noses from time to time" this man was changeling, he was quick-headed and I didn't like that one bit.

"You should be more careful next time…" a glimpse of anger crossed his face, I smirked inside that I have managed to get on his nerves.

He pointed to the seat beside him for me to sit as he dismissed the mustached elder who was known as Akihiro, I sat beside him as he turned to rest his elbows at the bar, the cigarette rested on his lips as he lighted it up.

"Where's Himeko?" I asked, but he didn't reply he just motioned for the bartender to serve me a drink… he took the cigarette from his mouth while he breathed out that poisonous air…

"Why do you want to know?" I was getting impatient with the question answered by another I wanted answers… I wanted Himeko.

"Do you really enjoy playing mind-games… you're not a psychiatrist so please spare me, and tell me of her location"

"I do know where she is now, in safe hands so do not worry" _did this creep lay his hands on my Himeko? I swear if he did.. I wouldn't be able to control it! _

"If you did her any harm I swear…"

"Relax I don't hurt little girls" he smiled "things just got out of hand a little"

"What do you mean?!" alarmed I stood up,

"don't panic I told you she's in safe hands… now will you please sit down"

"No I need to see her, I don't trust you and I surely don't trust anyone around Himeko, she's an innocent person, she doesn't deserve to be harmed!"

"My my isn't this romantic…" he narrowed his eyes cynically, I just couldn't withstand it anymore my rage had been boiling inside me… so I yanked him from the collar of his white jacket and pushed him towards me.

"Look! If you don't show me where Himeko is… I swear you'll not just lose all you fortune but your life as well"

"You would like that wouldn't you…? Wealthy individuals are selfish souls who only care for their own desires, never once considering the other end… leaving people starving and thriving and killing for their lives… how inhuman!" his eyes turned glassy and cold like frozen blood.

"I'm not one of those people… I care for Himeko and all I want is her safety and happiness" I said in tone that showed something I have feared, vulnerability.

I released my grip on him as I was about to leave he stopped me by holding onto the end of my coat.

"Let me show you" he stood up and made his way further into the club, I followed him as he ended in front of narrow door.. He opened it and motioned for me to get in, what I saw made my heart race.

"Himeko!" I saw her lying on a couch while covered with a sheet, with nothing on… naked as the day she was born.

I hurled to her side, thinking of the worst possibilities that got her in this situation, I blushed as I saw her bare form more closely, her creamy white skin, her golden hair spread against the couch and her eyes were closed, in a deep slumber.

"What happened to her? Why is she… why?" rage took over me again as I turn to Tsubasa who was standing in front of the door, but another voice answered me…

"Oh it's nothing… her clothes were full of alcohol, she tripped on a gallon of wine and hit her head" a brunette with a pair of glasses came from the bathroom door holding a wet towel while looking at me in a dull expression.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I can ask the same thing for you! I'm Corona by the way" another brunette said while she appeared behind her with pigtails in her hair while sporting an annoying cheery smile.

"Who are you people?" I asked again, now standing up.

"We're unfortunately the only family Himeko has" the women with the glasses answered "Tsubasa, me and sadly Corona"

"Hey! What do you mean sadly Corona?!"

"Everyone knows that you're plain retarded Corona-Chan"

"Reiko!"

"So you didn't kidnap Himeko?" I looked towards the green haired man, who just took another swift of his cigarette.

"No, why would I kidnap my own sister…?" _sister? Oh so now I get it when Himeko said big brother she was talking about him… _

"Hmm…" we all turned to the awakened angel as she slowly opened her amethyst eyes to gaze upon my own; I smiled as I saw her blush adorn her cheeks "Chikane-Chan?" she noticed her surroundings and then finally her state of clothing or more correctly her lack of clothing "W-why am I naked?" she sat up while gripping the sheet to her chest "Onee-Chan, Corona-Chan and Reiko-Chan what are you doing here? And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Himeko will you shut up for moment… you'll give me a headache also if you don't stop asking questions" that so called Corona groaned as she held her head.

"You hit your head pretty bad… you fell unconscious afterwords" Reiko came to put the towel onto the angel's forehead, I backed off just a bit in process.

"Always the clumsy one huh Hime-Chan!?" Tsubasa came closer with the usual smirk on his lips.

"Don't be so mean Onee-Chan!" She pouted as she crossed her arms still holding the sheet "it was an accident!"

"It was not the first time Himeko" Corona said as she brought her a glass of water.

"Shut up Corona" both Tsubasa and Reiko warned while Himeko giggled.

"How about I sing a song?"

"No!"

"Oh come on guys!"

The constant chatter had left my ears long ago; I was just looking at them from the corner of the room, in some strange way I felt out of place… in fact it was not strange at all, did I really push myself into her life? Doesn't she need me anymore?

Questions, questions will never leave me to rest, at the moment I saw her I was at a war with myself between my heart and my mind… so what should I do?

Do I leave her in the care of her loved ones or take her away from what she knows and make her mine selfishly…

* * *

**Oh! what will happen now?! well you gotta wait for the next update! but please don't forget to reveiw guys and tell me what do you think! do you still love it or hate it! review and tell me! **

**love you guyz! (:  
**

***Middle-San* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! But I'm here with an update. I hope it's to your liking, please read and review and most of all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the anime.**

**

* * *

**

**Impossible Love!**

_Ch.4_

Crossfire

I never knew my life can get so out of hand in just one night, yes my life was not exactly the most perfect life you can imagine, actually it was far from that.

I was always looking for shelter, I was always hiding from someone or something… and people tended to think I'm vulnerable and they thrived to protect me.

But in the truth of matters, I thought that I could do it by myself… by it I mean to keep on living, but as the disastrous situations kept on reliving, my mother's death, orphanage, abusive foster homes, running away and living on the streets. But after the long wait I created a family of my own and it suited me quite well.

Looking beyond the faces I recognized the most, I saw the face of the stranger I grew attached to in just one night, no one and I mean no one made me feel so secure yet insecure at the same time as she did, there was just something about her that I couldn't quite explain, despite me not knowing anything about her beside her given name and her wealthy appearance… she was somewhat familiar to me, the feelings I have when I'm around her are very familiar but yet I can't exactly define them with a form.

I noticed she was looking rather gloomily as if she was debating on her mind with something so hopeless that it left her in deep confusion and anger… but I couldn't be sure, after all I wasn't that sensible.

Tsubasa, my bloodless brother had noticed also, but he only kept a calm face and a slight smirk when he turned to look at me he motioned in his eyes towards my sapphire eyed _friend_, I only nodded.

"Chikane-chan….?" I saw her snap from her previous daze, in a quick motion that almost seemed painful if it wasn't for that warm smile she plastered on her face when she heard me calling, "Are you alright? And why are you standing so far away?"

"I'm fine… Shouldn't you be getting dressed soon?" she only looked down focusing on the tile beneath as she ignored my second question skillfully might I add, because just now I had felt my self-consciousness wake up suddenly and I couldn't help but blush furiously.

"Oh… that's right!" I looked desperately to my right at Reiko who only gave a shrug while looking not very amused, I looked ahead to see Corona looking wide-eyed and shaking her head repeatedly.

"There's no way I'm giving you anything of my possessions! Every time I let you borrow something it either comes ripped apart or worn out… if I let you borrow anymore I would run out of clothes to perform in!" I noticed both Tsubasa and Rieko roll their eyes.

"Then preform naked… that way the audience won't die from boredom…. Ow! What was that for? I was only suggesting!" Reiko rubbed her head as she reached for her fallen glasses, I suppressed a giggle.

"Hey, it might be not such a bad idea; I'd get more customers that way…" Tsubasa trailed off looking smug he only received a death glare from the brunette musician.

"Please Corona-Chan I'll return them as soon as I get a new set of clothes, Please" I gave my best puppy-eyes that nobody can resist but she just crossed her arms looking unconvinced.

"Don't worry Himeko! I'll purchase something of your own!" I looked startled at the determined husky voice that came from no one other than Chikane.

"Chikane-Chan you don't have to…"

"No, I want to." She said while looking down trying to hide her flustered face but I saw clearly, I couldn't help but think how cute she can really be.

"Then it settled… you buy her something and my clothes will be mine to be worn" Corona looked rather satisfied but I could sense the jealousy she was reflecting as to why I would be the one getting a new set of wardrobe. I smiled amusingly.

"Well well well, isn't that sweet?" Tsubasa mused, as Chikane sent him a look that was unreadable to me but the coldness of it couldn't be mistaken.

"One question" Rieko interrupted what Chikane was about to say to my light-green haired brother. "How can you go on your little-shopping spree in this hour of night and let's not forget that Himeko is naked beneath that blanket." She did have a point.

"That is not an obstacle…" said Chikane smoothly as she extended her hand into the pocket that was attached to her midnight-blue coat that reached her knees I saw her pull out a black cellphone. "I always come prepared." She smirked.

_I think I might be turned on by that se- what in the world am I thinking? _ My thoughts raged around in my mind not stopping until I heard Chikane's voice again talking to someone on the phone.

"Is the car alright…? Oh it was just a simple dysfunction then, I'm glad…" she trailed out looking at me directly and it made me beyond nervous. "Yuji-Han I would like you to do me a favor… yes, I want you to go the usual clothing store I purchase from, yes and bring me the clothes that they had reserved for me last time I went, yes I'm aware of that… bring them to the…?" she looked towards us in question. We gave her the address and she repeated it to her driver. "Okay thank you Yuji-Han." She pressed end call still looking at me and now smiling gently.

"It's all settled…"

"Okay I need to go, I have a club to run and people to bust, so I'll see you later Hime-Chan." Tsubasa sat up and went to kiss me on the forehead, my eyes still fixed on Chikane who was now looking the other way.

"Okay Onee-Chan!" I said cheerfully, earning a smile and a rough pat on the head from said brother, _crude…_

"Me too, I need to start on my new novel and suddenly I feel very inspired…" Reiko looks between me and Chikane while saying the last part, making me blush.

"Hey can I tag along?" Corona asked excitedly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd annoy me to no end and just seeing your face right now makes me feel as if my muse fleeted away"said Reiko sarcastically as she was about to be hit but this time she ducked only to be hit again.

"You got to control your abusive side Corona!" yelled Reiko as she once again picked up her fallen glasses only to find one of the lenses cracked. "Look what you've done now?"

"Oh I'm sorry I promise I'll make it up to you! Forgive me!" Corona clasped her hands together in a pitiful way, I saw Reiko sigh tiredly.

"It's alright… I'll just have to replace this lens" with her shoulders slummed down she pat Corona on the back.

And after a short silence…

"Make up kiss?" Said Corona puckering up,

"Get lost…" trailed off a tired Reiko as she stalked Tsubasa outside, soon a whiney Corona followed suit, to leave me giggling at the display.

"You have strange friends, Himeko…" I looked towards Chikane as she smiled at me still fidgeting in her place, and just now I had realized that we're both alone in a dim-lighted room with me naked.

I had the right to get nervous; it was so unusual for me to feel this anxiousness of what's going to happen any minute now. I had never felt so overwhelmed by just thinking about a person… but this person was Chikane and she was strange herself, in a good way.

"Chikane-Chan come sit by me…" I patted the empty space on the couch beside me, I tried to act calm but my body was flushed red, different and strange areas in my body kept twitching making feel more uncomfortable than I am.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment but she slowly approached me and sat where my hand was motioning to her not too long ago.

We sat there in silence, an uncomfortable one at that I was sure both of us were wrecking our brains for words but it was just blank.

Our hands were so close to each other that the sides were touching, I was drumming with my fingers nervously obsessing about taking her hand in my own or otherwise.

But it seemed that my prayers had been answered because I slowly felt her hand on my own clutching it gently.

"Himeko… from the first moment I saw you… I I felt.." _What? What? _I asked eagerly in my head, Now looking at her sapphire orbs that were piercing through me. "I…I felt…"

But before Chikane could let out any other words the door had burst open and an annoyed looking Tsubasa trailing behind him Yuji, Chikane's driver who was holding dozens of shopping bags.

"Is this your fool? He had caused me an unwanted ruckus in my club, thank you very much" and with that my brother disappeared towards the hallway.

"Yuji-han what did you do?" Chikane asked now standing up looking concerned.

"Nothing Himemiya-sama it just the bodyguards wouldn't let me in so I had to use force" I saw Chikane slightly smirk as if she remembered something.

"Well, thank you for bringing me the clothes Yuji-han I hope I didn't trouble you too much"

"No! Not in the slightest Himemiya-sama!" He lifted up his hands to wave ridiculously looking flustered only to forget the bags he held that now were scrambled on the floor. "Oh oh I'm so sorry"

I just had to acknowledge that fact that Chikane was so kind even if she came from a high society most people would automatically think that rich people are those greedy snobs that cared about nobody but themselves, some of the people rich or poor had these qualities I just had to remind myself of it sometimes.

"It's quite alright Yuji-han" I stifled giggle but Yuji had noticed me and as soon as his eyes landed on my lack of clothing he furiously closed his eyes and bowed.

"I'm so sorry if I had interrupted anything…" as he straightened up with his eyes still closed he quickly turned around and left, leaving both me and Chikane blushing.

After recovering from the embarrassing scene I had the chance to look inside the bags that held the most marvelous clothes I had ever seen.

"Chikane-Chan… this is too much I can't accept it!" I said as I held a beautiful violet sundress.

"Nonsense… Himeko deserves even better" I blushed as she said this she was rummaging through the bags trying to find something "oh here they are" she pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Wear these for now, and maybe later we shall see you in something more formal" she smiled and I just had to take them, although they were casual it was obvious that they were expensive looking.

"Okay…" I trailed off looking around.

"Oh… I'll just um leave" a flustered looking Chikane said as she was about to leave.

"No wait, Chikane-Chan… I I n-need h-help with…" Chikane looked at me wide-eyed seemingly getting my point "b-because my t-twisted leg.. you see…"

"Oh… um sure" I swear I wasn't teasing her but I was in desperate need.

"Okay… F-first my underwear…" I had trouble breathing upon seeing Chikane looking so flustered.

"W-where is it?" She asked in a choked voice.

"I think in the bathroom…" I held the blanket so tight I was sure it was going to rip apart beneath my sweaty hands.

"I'll go get it." She quickly opened the bathroom door to close it once again in each of her palm held a garment, my white bra and my pink panties… _how embarrassing!_

She slowly approach me handing me the garments as if her own hands were on fire, she quickly turned her back on me.

I had slowly let the blanket fall revealing my top half; I quickly put on my bra as I adjusted it as well.

"You can turn around Chikane-Chan…" she made a move to turn around but just taking a quick glimpse at me she furiously snapped her body in the previous position.

"What's wrong Chikane-Chan?" I asked.

"Your top half is exposed…" I looked down confused.

"No it's not"

"yes it is… bra doesn't cover enough" I giggled at the cuteness of Chikane as I smiled a mischievously, forming un unusual idea in my head.

"Do you dislike my body so much that you refuse to see me?" I asked in pouty mood secretly smirking.

"What?" Chikane turned slightly taken aback. "N-not at all you have a beautiful body!" I giggled again as I heard Chikane's reply.

"So you have been looking at me quite often if you declare such a bold compliment"

If Chikane could turn any redder she'd surely explode, I thought but I just couldn't help it she just gives an opportunity after another.

"I-I… " she speechless, I could tell.

"I'm sorry Chikane-Chan… I couldn't help it" I said in fits of giggles; to say I was happy about the compliment would be an understatement… I was bursting with joy for reasons unknown.

Just being with Chikane makes me happy, it would sound irrational and insane to be able to say that but it's what I felt at the moment.

"Himeko…" I heard her sigh, as she let her shoulder clench and unclench. I had the feeling she wasn't very pleased.

"I'm sorry Chikane-Chan, I-I didn't mean to" I said seriously to only be engulfed in hug.

"Don't ever say that…" I heard a husky whisper "don't ever apologize to me. I don't deserve it… you can do whatever you wish with me and I'd be content with it" my heart warmed into a mush as I heard her, I was overwhelmed and happy… I never had someone announce to me so much in so little time, I felt special.

"Thank you Chikane-Chan…" I hugged her back now smelling her scented soft midnight-blue hair that smelled like a pine forest in the middle of a winter, it was refreshing and it made my spine chill with electricity.

We stayed embracing only to remember my state of dress and our position, Chikane slowly pulled to look into my eyes, I saw azure fire dance in her eyes… so unusual yet so alluring.

She was leaning in and I closed my eyes unconsciously but my mind was in overdrive… _she going to kiss me, she's really going to… _

But the kiss I was expecting particularly on my lips came to my forehead making me automatically frown but when I felt those soft lips touch my skin Goosebumps rose all over my body.

She pulled away briefly at the moment I opened my eyes to see her smile, her kind smile and her half lidded eyes that were staring into my own captivated me, _she looks even more beautiful in close-up_.

I bet Chikane got a lot of attention from both genders, and people would praise her endlessly about her beautiful sapphire eyes or her pale milky skin or her long raven soft hair that reached her knees. But why would she follow me? Be so kind to me? Why me?

I'm nothing special… I'm fairly average looking. The only compliment I get is for being cute, well besides Chikane's bashful compliment about me having a beautiful body, Just remembering this making flush all over.

"Himeko…. About before, when I wanted to tell you something" I remembered when Tsubasa came rudely interrupting our moment, I really wanted to hear what Chikane had to say.

"Yes Chikane-Chan…?" I muttered hopefully, I was sitting on the couch and Chikane was kneeling between my legs from our previous embrace.

"I-I wanted to tell that I…"

**Knock, knock! **

"Um… Himemiya-Sama I'm afraid we need to head out, your father had called." Yuji said from behind the door yet again interrupting us in one way or another.

Suddenly I feel Chikane's body go stiff and her eyes went to being icy cold as she stood up.

"Inform him that I'd be checking in the hotel he reserved for me in couple of minutes" she said beyond the door there was no reply but she understood that Yuji had gone to make the phone call. "Shall we begin?" she asked so casually that I had the doubt that it wasn't the same Chikane from a moment ago.

"Y-yes" I slowly reached for my underwear sliding slowly I pulled the sheet just to sit above my center but I winced as my hand touched my sprained ankle, Chikane saw this and rushed to my side.

"Himeko, let me help you…" she lifted my wounded leg so gently that I had to suppress a moan from her soft fingertips touching my bare leg. "Here." She pulled the underwear further up my leg while her eyes never left my own which immediately made me blush and look away.

"You can do the rest…" she said as she moved the underwear just above my thighs, I felt a strange tingle go up my thighs and down again, making me more flustered than I already was.

I quickly slip the under wear underneath the sheet and slowly rise up to adjust it, oblivious to Chikane who turned her gaze slightly looking to the side.

I sat back down bringing the shirt over my head and slipping it on and now the awaited problem the jeans…

"I'll help you with that don't worry…" Chikane said as if she read my mind.

And I wondered how…

She picked the jeans from the bag and approached me, she first knelt down to help me put both my feet in each leg of the jeans carefully without causing me any pain.

"Stand up…" She extended her hand for me to catch I stood up from the couch with the help of Chikane, she slowly turned me around and did something that shocked me.

She brought my back closer to her front while resting her chin on one of my shoulders, she put one leg between my own so she could support me, she took the waist of the jeans brought them up from my knees to my waist almost sensually.

I was beyond any feeling, I couldn't think, I couldn't speak… it was an overwhelming moment.

She even buttoned my pants and said "Here all finished…" and offered a smile, _who's teasing now huh? _ Aside for being flustered and bothered in many ways, ways that shouldn't be mentioned, I had time to marvel at the new set of clothing, they had fitted me perfectly.

* * *

After fully recovering from any embarrassment that occurred throughout this day, I had to take a deep breath and feel the hand that was tugging my own.

We walked out of the hallway with Yuji following behind us carrying all the bags of course, as we were about to go through the dance floor, I heard my brother call at me.

"Hime-Chan!" He called us over as he stood with a bunch of guys that I recognized as his usual friends.

"Yes Onee-Chan…" I replied curious of what my brother may want this time.

"I want you to do me a favor, the usual favors…" the glint in his eyes never disappeared as I understood of what he was getting at, I nodded to reassure him "Here take this envelope to Iwao and his men they're having a little meeting in the other side of this street, make sure you deliver to Iwao himself nobody else we'll follow you later but we'll be watching from afar if anything had gone awry, understood?"

"Yes." I nodded firmly as Chikane looked between me and my brother strangely.

"Good luck Hime-Chan!" he patted me on the back and had left quickly rejoining his friends.

I could sense that Chikane was confused and probably curious of what we referred to, but it wasn't something that I really wanted to share, I just had to deliver this and get it over with.

Pulling Chikane's hand tighter, she only looked over me to nod as she knew what I was asking permission of, she turned to Yuji who had silently nodded as well.

We climbed into the limousine as it started moving; we sat there in silence neither one of us dared to mutter a word afraid to say something foolish.

But I did it anyway.

"So Chikane-Chan about what you were going to say earlier?" I started timidly as I played with the thick envelope in my hands.

"I-it was nothing…" She muttered as she reached for a drink but the car had turned a dangerous turn that made the glass fall and its liquid to drip on the envelope soaking it wet.

"I-I'm so sorry Himeko…" She was rapidly trying to find anything to clean the mess up as she found a hand-towel she had holding onto the ice bucket that held the bottle of champagne.

She took the envelope quickly from my hands but it ended up ripped apart and exposing everything that's inside and what I've feared came to me.

"H-Himeko! There's cocaine in here and ecstasy pills!" Chikane's shocked voice reached my ears like a piercing blade. "What kind of a bastard of a brother that sends his sister to do such work" She panicked as she examined the white powder. "This is illegal and you know that!"

"Chikane-Chan please…" I tried to hold in but I couldn't my tears had slipped down my face dripping from my chin. "I know it's wrong! B-but Tsubasa is the only family I know I cherish him far too much to refuse him." I continued crying as my sight got blurry.

But soon enough I felt Chikane relax and wrap her arms around me gently, "Himeko, you don't have to do everything your brother says to you, and from now on I'll make sure of that" She whispered protectively. "Now let's clean this mess up"

But before we could, the car came into a screeching stop. Yuji opened the door for us to slowly let out a shocked squeak.

"Himemiya-Sama is that what I think it is…?"

"Yes Yuji-han it is… now please we need to deliver this and not a word to my father about this or you'll be sorry" I heard her say coldly and I saw the glint of hurt that rushed through Yuji's face as it quickly disappeared.

"Yes Himemiya-Sama you can trust me."

As we slowly got out from the limousine holding the drugs in their original plastic bags in a case and heading towards what seemed like an ally, it was the always ally the biggest mobs would gather in.

We walked along it as we saw all differently kinds of guys standing around having a smoke or just talking with who's beside them. We arrived at a door that would break down any minute from all the yelling that was on the other side of it, I knew that there was something unusual.

But before we could knock at the door it busted open to reveal an angry looking man holding a gun to the head of the large man who was known as Iwao.

I backed up wide eyed as quickly Chikane put me behind her, protecting me from any possible harm.

"I'll ask you one more time! Where is my money?" the angry man shouted still holding the man by the neck from behind.

"I swear I'd pay you back but I don't have the money right at this moment, that's why I did the deal with Tsubasa" Iwao looked desperate and I only stood their helpless even if Iwao was a mafia leader he was a kind man.

"I don't care! Your time has gone, Finished!" the angry man pulled the trigger without a second thought and let Iwao fall lifeless onto the ground. And I let out a stifled cry. "Kill them all" he said to his men as he left walking away.

I only could stare wide eyed as the men started shooting every person they saw in sight, but Chikane and Yuji were quick to move.

And now I was standing with Yuji behind a big dumpster while he was shooting at the men. The sound gunshot wasn't what made my heart skip a beat in fear, no but what did is that I saw Chikane fighting the men face to face with a sword.

Chikane dodged the bullets in fluid motions as an expert, but she only hit them not getting their blood out but knocking them unconscious.

I stared in shock as almost all the men there were laying on the floor either growling in pain or just in deep slumber; Chikane concealed her sword and dusted her hands almost in a comical way.

"Okay I guess we're done with that…" She said to Yuji but the driver only shook his head as he pointed behind Chikane, Chikane looked behind to see a new group of guys and the angry man who shot Iwao was among them.

He was a hideous looking man, his hair was dark gray and his eyes were piercing olive-greens he had a scar across his left eye that made him look very unlikable.

"Yuji take Himeko to the car now!" Chikane shouted but I had refused to move.

"But Himemiya-"

"Go now!" Chikane pushed and looked at me her eyes telling me to trust her actions; I had no choice but to be dragged away with Yuji.

After that I didn't know what happened we were driving away from the scene, I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to leave Chikane… what if something happened to her! Chances are it would, the angered man looked patronizing.

I was worried, and I felt that my heart was about to stop beating but what really stopped was the car.

Yuji stopped in front of the club, I knew he was going to call my brother… but I couldn't take it I had to go back I needed to go.

I slowly climbed out to go back in the driver seat, all my brother's lessons for driving had finally paid off.

I put the car in drive and backed up as it was already set, I drove off furiously after making a quick turn.

I watched nervously for anyone crossing my way as I finally made just at the front of the ally to find it empty… _no it can't be_!

I got out of the car to only see a car furiously driving off with the same men who fought Chikane… I made a quick run to the car to try and follow them.

_Maybe Chikane is with them; maybe she's dead- no no! It can't be, not like this!_

I followed them a bit further into a few streets that seemed like an endless maze to me but finally came to halt as they parked in front of a large abandoned building.

I let them get into the building and passed a bit of time so to think of a plan, I slowly looked around me to find some kind of weapon I can use if someone ever caught me.

I opened the drawer to find a Taser gun, I took it and went into area slowly, seeing a front door and a few cars were parked in front of it.

Then I looked around to see a tunnel that was connected to the sewerage or something, but it seemed that it led underneath the building.

I stealthily made my way in holding the gun close and checking around, the tunnel indeed led to an underground secret path. That led exactly to the building's basement half of its walls had fallen down making it not very easy to get into the building itself.

After roaming around carefully I had seemingly entered a hallway that had dozens of two rooms facing each other and it seemed endless.

No one was insight so I checked some of the rooms and it was easier, because most of the rooms had no doors, but soon I heard footsteps coming towards me so I hid in one of the shadowy rooms and waited for the footsteps to disappear.

And just beside me stood a man and what separated us was a not so thick wall.

He gave his back to me as I peeked slowly from the entrance of the room I slowly clench the Taser gun and swung my whole body to hit him in the back of the head with my gun and to knock him unconscious.

I dragged his body into one of the shadowy rooms and continued to walk forward only to find myself in front of a staircase I walked up slowly intentionally so the metal didn't make any loud noise.

I went up as though it seemed endless and the fact that my leg was hurting didn't help me at all.

Finally making my way into a small room that looked into huge room that seemed almost empty I looked from the glass window to finally find I'm looking for… hanged upside down.

Chikane was hanged from her legs from the roof of the chamber and her arms were tied up behind her, her hair had fallen flawlessly downwards, she didn't notice me, as soon as I approached her.

I titled my head to see her clearly and she was smiling, she had a few cuts on her cheek that still bled.

"Himeko…" I dropped the gun as I made my way to her grasping her uninjured cheek with my palm.

"Oh thank God I found you… I thought they killed you, I was so worried!" I squeaked out.

"Hey I'm alright just a few bruises but nothing too severe" she smiled again and I couldn't help but chuckle in our messed up situation

"But why didn't they finish you off?"

"They had learned that I'm a Himemiya and of course they wanted money they are planning on demanding money from my father" she said her lips in my line of vision moving rather smoothly and so hypnotizing might I add.

"Himeko.. Himeko?" I noticed her flawless hair that cascaded downwards and I couldn't help but touch it Chikane flinched.

"Chikane-Chan you have the most beautiful hair." I said bashfully while running my fingers through it.

"Um… Himeko I'm flattered and everything but I don't think it's a really appropriate time for this, so if you may please untie me"

"Sorry…" Chikane only gave me a look and as I remembered not her wanting me to apologize "I'm sorry… oh god this is going to be tough"

"Listen Himeko, grab that latter off the side and bring it here climb it and untie my hands" I did as I was told and I managed to untie Chikane's hands.

I watched slowly as Chikane twisted herself so she reached her feet she began slowly untying until she freed one leg she slowly let her foot hold on to the metal and wrap around it until she untied the other one and did the same.

I felt her breathe in and slowly letting go to do a flip in the air and land perfectly on the concrete.

_Wow_

"Where is Yuji?" she asked I only stared at her nervously. "Himeko?"

"I kind of didn't bring him along…" I winced as I saw Chikane's disbelief display on her features.

"Himeko!"

"I would apologize but you said not to so-"

But before she could say anything Chikane's head snapped as the source of ruckus that happened just behind the door.

She was about to carry me and run away but the door busted open to reveal no one other than my brother and Yuji breathing quite raggedly, behind them a bunch of men.

"Onee-Chan! How did you find us?" I said in relief.

"This guy here had a detector devise on his car in case it ever got stolen" he pointed out to Yuji who smiled weakly.

"Thank you for saving us" Chikane said as we all retrieve to the cars.

* * *

After the series of disastrous events had died down we were all in the club once again and now there was barely anyone in.

Me and Chikane were at the front of the club walking, well, Chikane was more strolling around and I was following her back and forth.

"Chikane-Chan…Chikane-Chan?" Chikane was in deep thought as I was trying to get her attention, "Chikane-Chan!"

"y-yes Himeko?" she snapped from her daze now standing directly under the street light.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about what would happen from now on! I don't know where this is heading!"

"This?"

"Yes this… we, us"

"Us? You mean there's an us?"

"Of course there is… there is, isn't it?"

"I guess… I mean yes"

"Yeah…" we were both nervous and we stood facing each other.

"Himeko…" I suddenly felt her coming closer taking both of my hands in her own.

"Yes?" I looked deep into her eyes as she to my mine and I couldn't help but drown into those sapphire gems.

"Come home with me" she whispered in a determined and hopeful voice.

I stood there not knowing what to say.

* * *

**So here it is chap 4! Hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry again for the wait but hopefully my muse is back in! **

**Okay please review! **

**Love you for it, **

***Middle-San* **


End file.
